The invention relates to a measurement apparatus for vacuum therapy wound treatment systems comprising an artificial wound unit with a wall that encloses a wound cavity open at least on one side, wherein passages for fluid are provided in the wall and can be supplied with a fluid via fluid delivery lines, and wherein the open side of the wound cavity can be covered by a vacuum therapy system, wherein the vacuum therapy system can apply a vacuum to the wound cavity via a vacuum generating device of the measurement apparatus.
Such a device is known from US 2008/0077091 A1, which describes a system for testing vacuum wound dressings. It comprises a simulated wound with a housing and wound cavity within the housing. The shape and size of the cavity represents a particular wound type. A wound dressing can be placed over this wound cavity and a vacuum device applied to the wound cavity. Furthermore, at least one sensor is provided to acquire at least one parameter inside the simulated wound. Moreover, the provision of a fluid source for supplying fluids to the wound cavity is disclosed, which is intended to simulate wound exudates. The acquired data can then be evaluated using a computer and thus provide an indicator of how the system in question functions. Finally US 2008/0077091 A1 discloses a leakage model.
Osnabruck, 2006, a test is known that is used to examine wound dressings under vacuum conditions, wherein the measurement configuration requires the use of an ox heart or a real wound.
Other measurement apparatuses are already known, for example, from DE 102 26 532 B3, which describes a measurement apparatus for determining pressure values in plaster applications. Herein, a scar model is provided, wherein the measurement apparatus is used to determine pressure values of scar reduction plasters. However, such a measurement apparatus for scar reduction plasters is not suitable for checking wound dressings, as can be used in the case of weeping wounds, which produce wound exudate.
A further test apparatus is already known from GB 2 362 466 A, which, however, again does not disclose a device for testing vacuum therapy systems in wound treatment, but a system in which a wound dressing is placed in an artificial wound and artificial wound exudates are introduced into the wound and removed again via further outlets, wherein in this way the chemical composition, for example, of the wound exudates can be determined.
A disadvantage of said measurement apparatus for vacuum therapy systems here is that the wound environment can only be inadequately reproduced. The object of the invention is therefore to provide a measurement apparatus for vacuum therapy systems for wound therapy with which the natural wound environment can be better reproduced.